Betrayal
by Fragile Memories
Summary: Mandarin's betrayal has affected the team. Especially one in particular.


He was once thought of as good, so we never seen it coming. Or, maybe we just didn't want to. Created as our leader, and best friend to all. Always trustworthy, always there for the team no matter how trivial the need. Maybe we became to dependent on him, maybe it was us that ended up driving him away.

He started treating some of us differently. He seemed to grow closer to Otto, and more distant with me. He started doing one on one training with me. It wasn't bad at first, in fact, I enjoyed it. It was challenging, and taught me a lot. But it got to a point where it was just brutal. It felt like it had been less about helping each other, to fulfilling some sick sense of sadism.

I started having my suspicions about him. He was changing, slowly and subtly, but it was happening. And it broke my heart, in more ways than one. It hurt me to see the monkey I, and everyone, respected so much start to slip away. I couldn't bring myself to say anything to my brothers. Have they even noticed? They wouldn't believe me if they didn't see it for themselves. I couldn't sadden them with only a suspicion anyway...

Then... he went to far. He enjoyment for new ways to cause me pain... I could handle being burned, electrocuted, slashed, beaten even to the point of being stuck in sick bay. But the cold... I could not longer feel my fingers or toes, my tail was going numb, my arms and legs wanted to fail, my body felt like it was being stabbed with ice crystals. But giving up or begging for mercy would bring him to much pleasure.

My head was filled with everything he put me through over the last few months. Each time, he sat there, laughing. He put me through pain for his twisted amusement. And that's exactly what he's doing now. I've made it easy for him to take it this far. I'm sick of me just letting this happen. I'm sick of being his toy! I'm sick of him!

I shot him a death glare, all the cold in my body fled as my furry took over. Heat waves thrust out of my body, the walls of the training room nearly exploded off the wall. Mandarin smashed into the far wall, cratering his body in the thick, reinforced walls. I heard the rest of the boys, I seen Antauri's worried look fall on me, before the world suddenly turned black... "Nova!"

I woke up in my bed, not where I had expected. My vision was highly blurred but I slowly sat up anyway. "Nova?" I nearly choked when I heard him. "Nova?" I turned to look at him, my eyes finally adjusting to Antauri's familiar figure. "Uhh... An-Antauri?"

"Nova you need your rest."

"W-wait! Wh-what about-"

"He will be fine, it's you I'm worried about."

"Huh?"

At this point, I'm really dumbfounded, I nearly killed Mandarin, I could've destroyed the robot. Abandoning me I could understand, worrying over me?

"What are you saying? I-I could've-"

"No, please refrain from thinking like that."

He sat on the bed next to me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, his tail came around my body. Tears threatened to flow, this was the closest anyone's seen me to crying. He hugged me tightly, I never could figure out what he was thinking. Wish he'd just hurry up and explain already.

"Nova,I'm sorry. I had no idea Mandarin's treatment towards you had gone so far." Wait... did he know? "I should have confronted you about this before, and it wouldn't have gotten this far. I am truly sorry my friend."

"No! Don't say that like it's your fault! I let this happen, I could've killed him!" I choked, the water uncontrollably fell from my eyes, and I hid in his shoulder.

"But you didn't. And he will have to answer for what he did."

It wasn't long after that when the evil inside him fully engulfed his being and took him away from us. For good. He never did forgive me for that incident. I was surprised at how my brothers took my side over his. I was positive I would be shunned for my part. I feel his hatred towards me is what caused him to fully turn. I blame myself. I still do, to this day.

Maybe that's why I fear the same could happen to Chiro. I know he's got a good heart, but even the sweetest of creatures can be corrupted. Antauri often tries to reassure me that I'm not to blame and it was all destined to be this way. I have a hard time seeing his way, but I love him for caring so much. One thing he's right with, I shouldn't worry about the future, and just believe in Chiro now.

 **No shipment intended with this, I just see Antauri being that care taker role for the team like that.**

 **I feel like it went off track a bit for what I had intended... but I hope it's still decent ^.^'**

 **umm... yeah, I don't know what else to say to this. I'd love to do more fan fictions for these amazing monkeys!  
I just don't know what yet.  
I have a Miraculous Ladybug fan fic to upload later, and one to try and write.**

 **I love reading reviews u**


End file.
